It started with Emily.
Once, I was just in Roblox, it was just a normal day, hanging out with some friends, game hopping on to various old games. One old game me and my friends found was called "Emily". We thought, "Hey, why not, you know?" and so we joined. It seemed to be only me and my friend in the server. The game started out with a loading screen which said, "Loading..987 out of 100". Me and my friend, Lucas, dismissed this fact, as it loaded soon after despite the strange percentage. The game looked like a blank baseplate with a skybox that was just the word "Emily" pasted over and over again. The floor was black, and you almost couldn't see it. Because we were just loading in, I didn't see the horror of the true game itself. Lucas pointed out (After were done loading in) that there was a strange, white outline in the distance. As we got closer, it came in to view. Various dry, blood covered bones and rotting animal carcuses, almost too realistic for Roblox. I gagged at the game. Lucas said in the chat "Dude, that's so cool, who do you think made this game?". I didn't respond. I simply looked in to the distance until I saw, not bones or dead bodies, but a single gravestone. Why didn't I leave? Good question, well, Lucas wanted to stay in the game because he thought it was cool, and I didn't want to ruin his fun.. As I approached the gravestone, Emily was written on it. the date underneath read 2016 to 2018. I looked at it in curiosity, that means this "Emily" person died when they were 2? It looked like the baseplate had been dug up and someone buried under it. Then it hit me... It was so long ago, could it have been a coincedence? No..Surely not.. I had a little sister called Emily, who sadly died of cancer at the age of 2.. And the animal carcuses and bones looked like our family pets.. "LUCAS!" I shouted in the chat, semi-crying at the thought of Emily. "WE NEED TO GO!" He just kept on searching the baseplate. When I was running towards him..I heard digging noises, and the sound of grunting behind my character. When I looked back, Emily's grave had been digged up.. I crept back towards it..And I wish I didnt.. An almost identical roblox replica of my little sister Emily was lying lifeless in the dug up grave. Maggots had started peeling and eating away at her pale flesh. Her heart had been pryed out of her body and left in such a state, I almost vomited. She was wearing a tattered, blood stained hospital gown that was ripped. Her hair was completely gone, and blood and bugs had worked their way through the weak scalp and had starting munching away at her skull. I logged off the game in an instant and reported it with no hesitation. How did this person know who I was, and who Emily was? I ended up speaking to my mom about this, she didn't believe a word I said.. Roblox had officially banned the game and the user. Roblox said that he would prevent this from happening ever again. From that day, I can't get that image of Emily out of my head.. Every time I think about it, I can feel the thought making a mental scar. It's been a few years, but..it still haunts me to this very day...